gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 37
Issue 34, published in Volume 4, is the 37th chapter of the manga. The tagline for this chapter reads: The Girl that Came Out the Entry Way was a College-Age Manga Artist. Page Titles * Visitors without Appointment * A Man to Rely On * Polar Opposites but of the Same Ilk * To Summarize in Words * The Abridged Story * Tugging on Your Heartstrings * A College Girl's Room * Implicit and Explicit * Man is a Thinking Read * Dangerous Behavior * The Worth of One's Sweat * Competitive Summary Mikoto Mikoshiba goes to Nozaki's apartment, but Nozaki doesn't answer. Mayu Nozaki informs Mikoshiba that his brother isn't back yet, and he's been waiting outside of his apartment for an hour. Mikoshiba is surprised, but upon hearing that Mayu is too lazy to go back home, he questions whether or not Mayu has guts. Mikoshiba decides to wait outside of Nozaki's apartment with Mayu, and realizes that since he's older he should be taking care of him, but once Yukari Miyako shows up, she ends up taking care of them both by serving them tea and inviting them to her apartment to wait. In the meantime, Miyako notices that both Mikoshiba and Mayu are like cats due to Mikoshiba's shy personality, and Mayu's laziness. She talks to Mayu about Nozaki's manga, but Mayu ends up summarizing all of his stories in the same way. Mikoshiba tries to prove that all romance manga can be summarized similarly, but when he flips through Miyako's manga, the tanuki get in the way of trying to figure out the plotline. Mayu discusses plot points in manga that grip his heart, such as when the hero tells the heroine that he'll take care of her as long as she stays by his side. He also finds a kidnapping scene to be gripping, but doesn't understand that being trapped doesn't mean being provided for. Mikoshiba then notices Miyako's bookshelf and realizes that she has many drawing books that Nozaki also owns. He's shocked to find that she has a full set of books about drawing male nudes. Trying to express his gratitude for allowing them to wait in her apartment, Mikoshiba tells Miyako that he'll repay her with his body. He then clarifies by telling her that he'll draw flowers for her manga. Mayu follows suit in a more literal sense by taking his shirt off to be a model for Miyako to draw, which Mikoshiba scolds him for. Mikoshiba instead tries to get Mayu to do beta work, but Mayu says he doesn't want to do it. Mikoshiba then goes to the bathroom, but as soon as he comes back, he sees Mayu modelling shirtless again which Miyako apologizes for. Mikoshiba decides that if Miyako is fine with Mayu's modelling, he won't stop him. He continues to draw flowers, but when he sees that Miyako is happier with Mayu's help he becomes jealous. Finally, he decides to model shirtless too, but right then Nozaki and Sakura barge in after realizing that they left Mikoshiba alone at Miyako's apartment. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters